


Kisses Don’t Come For Free

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Curse Breaking, Curses, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Feels, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Poor Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When Loki shows up looking furious, Tony is trying to figure out what he did to anger the villain. He doesn't expect the mage to want something from him.





	Kisses Don’t Come For Free

Tony wasn’t having the best day. He’d been called in for a boring meeting at Stark Industries and while he and Pepper had split amicably, half of the company and the media were trying to dredge up dirt. They wanted the fight of the century and weren’t happy for a ' _we’re still friends_ ' reality.

He just wanted to go back to the tower, seclude himself in the lab and work on one of his projects. Was that too much to ask? Apparently, the universe thought so.

He was making his way to his car in the private, _secure_ garage when one of the worst voices he could have possibly heard shouted his name.

“Stark!” 

It echoed through the garage and Tony spun around even while activating the gauntlet in his watch. He charged the repulsor, and pointed it at Loki.

The chaotic, unpredictable villain stalked towards him.

“JARVIS!” Tony yelled, hoping his suit would activate in time. It was in his car which was only a few feet away, but with magic involved, who knew if his order would even go through.

God, he needed to get his nanobots working. He needed a suit on him _at all times_.

But then, who was to say that would be any help around Loki?

Because the mage shimmered green and from one moment to the next he was right in front of Tony. One hand grabbed his throat, the other his wrist, angling the repulsor out of the way. There was another shimmer of magic and Tony’s back slammed against the wall.

He was staring into furious green eyes. His heart was pounding and he was pretty sure he was about to die. It didn’t mean he couldn’t go down quipping.

“Nice to see you again, Dasher.”

Loki’s hand tightened its grip on his throat, restricting Tony’s air even further.

And really, what had he done to deserve this?

Loki might cause chaos and attack cities, but he only ever targeted _Thor_. The Avengers were beneath his notice unless they did something to personally offended him. Barton had once called Loki a ' _son of a bitch'_ and not only had Loki nearly gutted him, but Thor had looked ready to punch him for ‘ _insulting their mother_ ’. Barton was lucky Loki had been distracted by denying a familial relationship to Thor, otherwise, Barton probably would have died. 

No one ever made a negative comment about Frigga after that.

But, the point was, _what the fuck_ had he done to piss off Loki?

“Gotta admit,” he gasped out, “not sure why we’re meeting like this.”

Loki snarled, the sound was feral and furious. Tony honestly expected Loki to crush his windpipe, stab him in the gut or maybe even mind control him. He did _not_ expect Loki to press their mouths together. 

Tony’s eyes went wide and he slackened in Loki’s hold. His lips parted in shock, but Loki pulled back. He let go of Tony’s throat and did something with his hand, flexing it and eyeing it intently. When nothing happened, he spat something that was probably a swear word in his native tongue.

Tony couldn’t even summon up the energy to attack. He was stunned, appalled and completely confused.

Had something finally snapped in Loki’s brain?

When Loki’s eyes came back to him, Loki was glaring again. He demanded, “You will kiss me.”

Tony let out an incredulous scoff. “Yeah, fucking right.”

A blade was suddenly thrust under his chin. The tip skimmed his skin with a sting that had surely drawn blood.

“ _Now_ , Stark,” Loki commanded.

Tony should have done what was asked just to make Loki back off. Hell, he should have played it to his advantage. But, what he did instead, was probably sign his own death warrant.

Tony never had done well under threats.

He glared at the mage and snapped, “ _No_.”

Tony had never seen Loki so furious, he let out an animalistic growl and rearranged his hold on his dagger looking ready to _stab_ , but before he could make good on the attack, JARVIS came to the party.

A timely repulsor blast hit Loki in the side of the face and while he was distracted, Tony jerked up his leg and kicked Loki in the crotch. Was it a low blow? Absolutely, but if Loki wasn’t playing by the rules, neither would Tony.

It made Loki double over and Tony took the opportunity to rip his hand free and rush over to his suit. He was quickly wrapped in its protective embrace. He raised his repulsors and got into a defensive crouch, ready for whatever Loki might throw at him next.

But Loki just growled something soundless again, but instead of attacking he disappeared. There was none of the fanfare he was usually known for; he was there one moment, gone the next.

Tony remained ready. Loki was a tricky bastard and he was just waiting for Loki to sneak up on him. But there was nothing, and JARVIS confirmed it.

“There is no magical signature from Mr Liesmith nearby,” JARVIS reported. “Are you alright, sir?”

Slowly lowering his hands, Tony looked over his shoulder at his car and the popped trunk. “Thanks for not blowing a hole in the car, J.”

“It was the most important concern, sir.”

Tony grinned little, but the twitch of his mouth also brought with it the reminder of Loki kissing him. There was no way he hadn’t done something. 

“Set up the lab, J. We’re checking me over for any harmful toxins Loki might have transferred. Last thing I need is to explain alien herpes.”

“Shall I ask for Dr Banner?”

“Yeah, connect me to Bruce. And send someone to get the car, I want to check this out as soon as possible. Take control and guide me home. I don’t want to be in primary control until we’re certain Loki hasn’t done something.”

The orders were followed and as JARVIS took control of the suit, he settled in to wait for Bruce.

“Tony?” Bruce questioned when he came online, concern obvious in his voice. “What’s wrong?”

“Loki paid me a visit. I think he might have done something to me.”

“What did he do?”

“Kissed me.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I know. He seemed furious about it too. Either he got the worst possible dare, or there was a damn good reason to do it. A lot of things can be passed through skin on skin contact. I’ve got a concerning list forming in my head. Care to help me dismiss them?”

Bruce was silent for a long moment, before, “How far away are you?”

They’d cleared the parking garage and Tony checked the arrival time. “Few minutes. I’m not far.”

“I’ll have things set up for you.”

“Knew I could count on you.”

He didn’t let Bruce respond as he quickly ended the call and focused on his vital signs which JARVIS kindly displayed on the HD. Everything _seemed_ fine, and Tony supposed that was a good thing. Or rather, a baffling thing, because if Loki hadn’t kissed him to poison him, just what the fuck had he been doing?

Tony wanted to know what he was up against, and once he knew _that_ , he could get started on why Loki had wanted Tony to kiss him _back_.

* * *

Tony was fine, which was unexpected. 

They ran him through every test known to man, and then, when they failed, they called up Thor and put him through some Asgardian magic-detecting tests.

Nothing. Nada. Zip.

Loki’s kiss hadn’t seemed to do anything. Tony and Bruce were confused, but Thor even more so. Loki wasn’t a very affectionate person (no one was shocked) so the idea of him using any kind of curse that involved a _kiss_ was not only out of character, but seemed highly unlikely.

And, Loki had seemed _angry_ too, hadn’t he? He’d been acting like he wanted it as much as Tony (which was to say _not at all_.)

“I’m worried,” Bruce had said once Thor had left. “If someone is powerful enough to _make_ Loki do something like that…”

“Yeah,” Tony admitted. “Yeah, I know.”

Because, the last time someone had _made_ Loki do something, it had been through torture and had ended in the Chitauri invasion.

“But, he’s a mischief god, right?” Tony continued. “Maybe he’s in the middle of a prank war with a magic-user. It doesn’t have to be, you know, _bad_ , right?”

Bruce gave him a tight smile. “Let’s hope so.”

After that, there was nothing else to say and while JARVIS kept a close eye on Tony’s vitals, they went back to normal as if Loki had never appeared stealing and then demanding a kiss. 

Tony almost forgot about it.

He had a great day with Bruce in the lab, and they ate Thai while discussing their latest theories. When Bruce called it a night and strongly insisted Tony did the same, he acquiesced and made his way to the penthouse. He planned to have a drink, maybe fiddle on his tablet, see if he could sleep (or otherwise go back to the lab despite Bruce’s concerned frowning about him maintaining a regular sleep-schedule).

Tony had made it as far as the bar and was about to reach for a bottle when he caught a shimmer out of the corner of his eye. He jerked and cried out, “JAR-”

His words were cut off as Loki grabbed him by the throat and then the entire world went green. The next thing Tony knew, a cold wind was blasting against his back and his shoes were scrabbling for purchase on the edge of a rooftop. He was hanging over the side with Loki’s grip the only thing keeping him from tumbling to the sidewalk. Tony gasped and gripped onto Loki’s arm, his nails digging into leather as he held on.

Loki’s expression was furious, his green eyes more poisonous than usual. “This shall be quite simple, Stark.” He pulled Tony closer, putting him on less of an angle and bringing their faces together. “If you want to live, you will do as I demand.”

“Kiss you?” Tony choked out.

Loki’s smile was as sharp as a blade. “They did say you were smart.”

There wasn’t a whole lot to disagree with; kiss Loki or die. Tony wanted to live.

“Put me back on solid ground,” Tony demanded. Loki’s eyes narrowed, but Tony gasped out a chuckle. “Think I’m going to do it when you can let me go the minute it’s done?”

Loki didn’t look happy, but he seemed to realise he didn’t have another choice. He stepped backwards and dragged Tony from the roof’s edge. He was still unerringly close when Loki let him go, but at least he had solid ground beneath him.

Loki was waiting expectantly; impatience and frustration obvious in his posture. Tony didn’t want to do this, but he was well aware that a single push could have him hurtling to his death. Tony took the quick steps needed to get into Loki’s personal space and press their lips together.

It was so chaste it could barely be called a kiss, there and gone again. He pulled back and while doing so, shifted even further from the edge. Loki wasn’t looking at him, he was staring at his hands again. Tony continued to sneak further away as Loki’s scowl deepened and even a hint of fear flashed through his eyes.

“It didn’t work,” Loki murmured, so soft Tony wasn’t sure he was meant to hear it. Loki clenched his fists before lifting his head. He glared at Tony. “It didn’t work. Do it again.”

“Hey, fuck that, I’ve done it once, deal complete,” Tony snapped, edging closer to the rooftop door.

Loki’s anger overwhelmed his features, his lips twisting into a snarl. He took a step forward, but before he could make good on his next threat, Thor’s booming voice was heard, “Loki!”

The Thunder God landed heavily on the roof and the Iron Man armour was quick to join him, repulsors raised. Loki made another frustrated sound, yet, there was also something… something _agonised_ about it, like this was important and it kept going wrong.

Thor noticed the change as well and his stance changed from offensive to wary. His eyes were full of concern. “Brother? What is-”

Yet, Loki didn’t stay. He disappeared in flutter of magic that looked almost… strained. It made Tony think of the repulsors when they were low on power and spluttering after every attempt. Knowing Loki was gone, Tony took the chance to look at his surroundings, which instantly confirmed his suspicion.

They were in New York. Stark Tower was visible in the distance. Why would Loki have taken him _here_ when they could be interrupted? Surely, it would have been better to go the other side of the country, hell, the other side of the _world_ even? But instead, he’d only gone a few blocks away.

Tony looked back at Thor. “I think something is wrong with your brother.”

Thor nodded, his worry never having faded. “Aye. Something ails him, but,” he gave a pained smile, “I am not a person he will confide in any longer.”

Tony ignored Thor’s brotherly woes, they made him awkward and there was very little to say. “Okay, if he won’t tell us, we’ll have to figure it out ourselves.”

Seeming bolstered, Thor nodded. “Yes. I shall see what I can find in Asgard’s libraries and bring them here for our examination.”

_Alien books, alien books!!!_

Tony had to force down the eager part of him that was bouncing at the thought of new knowledge. He could geek out later. “Sounds good, Point Break. Hopefully Loki doesn’t show up in the meantime.”

Yet, even as he said it, Tony had to wonder. He'd done what Loki had asked and kissed the mage, but whatever Loki had been hoping for had failed. Would that mean he wouldn’t try again? Had Tony served his purpose? Or would Loki assume a ‘chaste’ kiss wasn’t enough?

If it was anyone else, he would have been making a Disney Princess joke, but as it was, he swallowed the words down. It wasn’t as funny when he was the one bestowing the supposedly magical healing kiss.

* * *

When Thor returned from Asgard with a pile of books as big as him, Tony and Bruce had dived into them. It wasn’t just because they could find out what Loki’s problem was, but it was that they could access _Asgardian knowledge_. They were both ecstatic.

Yet, despite how fascinating everything was, there quickly turned out to be too many scenarios to choose from. It was like trying to diagnose an illness without any facts. Magic was _complicated_ , and on top of that, any mage worth their salt could create their own spells. 

Simply put; they were fucked. They needed more information, and there was only one person who might have it.

Thor had been trying for three days to locate his brother and was getting nowhere.

So, Tony decided to take matters into his own hands. 

He booked a table at his favourite restaurant and showed up with his usual fanfare which involved winking at the camera and flirting with the waitress. He’d only just received his drink and hadn’t yet ordered dinner when the screams started.

Oh, they weren’t the _pained_ kind, they were just _panicked_ , because what else did the populace of New York do when Loki in all his leather glory stalked through a restaurant and over to Tony Stark’s table?

Tony continued to sip at his drink. He also flashed the mage a smile. “Fancy seeing you here, Reindeer Games.”

“Stark,” Loki growled. 

His eyes were pinched and he looked almost… frazzled. There was also an uneasiness to his movements, like a cornered animal preparing to strike. Tony continued to smile, but internally he was assessing the mage. Something was seriously wrong.

“I was just sitting down to a meal,” he gestured at the chair. “I mean, since we’ve already kissed twice, we might as well have dinner and make it official.”

Loki, if possible, looked even more agitated. “You impudent little-”

“Ah, ah, ah!” Tony chided. “I’m sure a wordsmith like you knows that’s not the way to get what you want.”

Loki clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth, yet, to Tony’s genuine shock he grabbed the chair opposite Tony, yanked it out and sat down. He sent Tony a death glare from across the table. 

“I will _make_ you kiss me if it's the last thing I do,” Loki growled, his words a dark threat.

Tony was unconcerned, he made a gesture, hoping to invite over the least skittish waiter (after all, half the patrons and staff seemed to realise a fight wasn’t on the cards and were now watching them with morbid fascination).

“How about we have a drink, something to eat, and a little bit of a chat as to _why_ you want that from me?”

Loki looked like he’d rather eat his own helmet then be answering those questions or sharing a meal with Tony, but it also didn’t seem like he had much of a choice. When the waitress cautiously came over, keeping Tony between her and Loki, the mage spat out his order for a gin and tonic and whatever bird dish they had on the menu. Tony asked for the steak and the moment she could, she was gone.

It left them alone and they descended into a tense silence.

Tony had been on a lot of dates in his life (not that he would call this a date, exactly) but never with someone who despised him so openly.

“Sooo,” Tony began. 

He was planning to give one of his famous one-liners, maybe even drop a romantic movie cliché, but Loki beat him to it.

“What is the price for your assistance?” Loki bit out, looking like the words were causing him pain.

Tony shook his head and tsked. “You’re taking all the romance out of it, Lokes.”

“There is no romance,” Loki growled. He slammed his hand against the table. Tony didn’t jump but it was a near thing. “I will lower myself to offering you a boon for your aid, but I will not continue with this mockery!”

Tony put his chin in his hand, presenting boredom even if he was truly on high alert. “But, where’s the fun in that?”

Loki ground his teeth, his lips twisting like he was barely holding in a slew of insults, in the end, Loki pushed up from his chair abruptly. It clattered to the ground and Loki placed his hands on the table. He leant in close and swore, “I will kill you for your insolence and insults, mark my words, Anthony Stark.”

He then pushed away and stalked out of the restaurant, his jacket flaring and people leaping out of his way. Tony watched him go with a frown on his face. Normally, Loki was all for bantering with Tony. They never missed a chance to fight with words even in the middle of fighting with fists.

Loki was normally _fun_.

“What the hell happened to you?” Tony whispered under his breath.

But, unfortunately, Tony didn’t know the answer to that, and from even that brief interaction, Tony knew that Loki wasn’t desperate enough to tell him.

Yet.

* * *

Loki didn’t show up again for almost four days, and when he finally did appear, it wasn’t via a teleport or a dramatic entrance.

Tony had been drinking coffee in the penthouse when JARVIS announced, “Sir, Mr Liesmith is entering the lobby.”

“He is _what?_ ” Tony asked, jerking up from his relaxed sprawl. “What is he doing?”

“He is…” JARVIS paused, seeming surprised, “requesting admittance so that he may speak to you.”

“Show me footage of the lobby,” Tony demanded.

JARVIS instantly complied and the nearby tablet flickered to life. Tony picked it up and looked at an image of Loki staring up at the nearby camera. He looked… flat. He was still standing tall, but there was a weariness that rested heavily on his shoulders.

Tony chewed on his bottom lip. “Are Bruce and Thor still in the tower?”

“Yes, Sir,” JARVIS answered. “But, if you are expecting a fight, I do not believe you will gain one.”

Tony frowned. “Why not?”

“Mr Liesmith no longer has a magical signature.”

Tony sucked in a small, shocked breath; all the pieces suddenly fell into place. Tony didn’t even have to reach for one of the Asgardian books. He’d seen enough curses to understand at least some of what was going on.

“Send him up, J.”

The second he finished speaking, the elevators were opening in the lobby. Loki hesitated for only a moment before he stepped inside. He was noticeably tense and Tony could understand why; he was voluntarily entering his enemies’ lair while vulnerable.

_That takes fucking guts._

Putting down the tablet, Tony stood and made his way to the centre of the room which would give him a clear view of when Loki arrived. “Ready the suit and tell Bruce and Thor, just in case.”

“Yes, Sir.”

After that, it was a long minute of waiting before the doors opened and Loki warily stepped out. His hands were near his pockets, but when he confirmed that the only one in the room was Tony, an additional weight fell of his shoulders and his hands relaxed from where they’d been hovering. Tony would bet money that Loki had some of his daggers hidden there.

Loki made a direct line for him, but stopped a metre away. 

He didn’t beat around the bush. His voice was firm and free of any artifice. He held Tony’s eyes and said, “I am your enemy and someone you cannot trust, but I swear to you, Stark. I will do almost anything you ask if you’ll kiss me.”

Tony held his gaze. He didn’t make a joke or tease Loki, he merely questioned, “This has taken your magic, hasn’t it?”

Loki flinched, and that was all the answer Tony needed.

And Tony, damn it all, felt _bad_ for Loki. 

The mage might be an enemy, but he was hardly the worst villain out there. Tony also knew how important magic was to Loki; it would be like taking away Tony’s lab or his ability to invent. It was plain cruel. 

It was why Tony didn’t think. He stepped towards Loki and watched a spark of hope flare in Loki’s eyes. 

“I’m holding onto this favour,” Tony told him seriously. “You better not wiggle your way out of it.”

Loki almost smiled, he _almost_ looked like his old self before Tony leant in and pressed their mouths together. He closed his eyes and let it linger for a few seconds; two pairs of dry lips touching. He’d kissed tools in his lab with more emotion.

But, that wasn’t the point; Loki had needed Tony to choose to kiss him without his life in the balance, and Tony had.

Pulling back, Tony watched Loki give the now familiar glance at his hands, only, unlike the green shimmer of magic that Tony expected, there was nothing. He frowned and looked back at Loki’s face. 

He looked… God, Loki looked _crushed_. His hands even started to tremble. 

“What the hell?” Tony whispered. “You asked me to kiss you, and I did! Why didn’t that work?”

Loki didn’t say a word, he just kept staring at his palms as if willpower alone could change it. 

It was JARVIS who pointed it out, “Sir, may I remind you, that magic is a discipline ruled by a person’s intention.”

“What the hell does-”

Tony stopped. His eyes widened and he looked back at Loki, the mage had his eyes closed and his head was bowed in resignation. He’d finally dropped his hands to his sides. 

“Oh shit,” Tony breathed. “It needs me to _want_ to kiss you, doesn’t it?”

Loki didn’t confirm it, but his posture more than spoke for him. They were enemies, and the likelihood that Tony would ever _want_ to kiss Loki was so fucking low it was barely worth registering. Loki knew it, and that meant… Loki could never get his magic back.

And Tony felt guilty. 

He had no reason to; this was not his fault and this was a curse Loki had probably brought upon himself, but Tony still hated it. He’d been willing to kiss Loki to fix the problem, but now he couldn’t even do that.

And what the hell was Loki going to do now? Loki was a wanted man on more than just Earth. He’d made a long list of enemies that, the moment they found out he was vulnerable, would be lining up to take a shot at him. Hell, some of these people would _torture_ him if given half the chance. 

Tony made the decision and was speaking before he’d fully thought it through. 

“You should stay in the tower.”

Loki lifted his head, looking weary and yet, despite that, confused. “Why? So you can laud this over me? So you can mock me at every turn? So that-”

“So that the cruel bastard who did this can’t find you when you’re like this,” Tony interrupted firmly. “So that any other enemies you have can’t kick you while you’re down.”

Loki’s lips pursed. He didn’t look happy, but Tony knew Loki would be a fool to turn him down.

“I have a spare bedroom on this floor," Tony added. "You can stay there.”

Loki still looked more suspicious than accepting. “Why? I am your enemy. Why would you possibly accept me staying here?”

“Because I’m not an asshole, Loki,” Tony told him. “Because, right now, I don’t think you’re going to try and kill me or anyone else.” 

Loki still looked doubtful and unwilling to accept what, to him, probably amounted to charity, so Tony hurriedly came up with something else to sooth him. “And I want to know what this curse is and why it targeted me.”

A hint of understanding alighted in his eyes, and he seemed to relax a little.

“You wish to understand magic.” His eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “You have been trying and there is only so much you can do without a practitioner to explain.” It took a long moment before he nodded. “The terms are acceptable.”

“You’ll stay?” Tony questioned.

“And explain magic to you in return,” Loki agreed. A wry smirk even curled his lips. “Perhaps I will find a way to break this curse.” He shrugged, yet the fire in his eyes showed he was deathly serious. “Or at the very least, the caster’s neck.”

Tony gave a tight smile, but he couldn’t judge. He’d certainly taken down the people who had hurt, captured and tortured him. It wasn’t the exact same, but then again, to someone like Loki who’d grown up in a warrior culture and considered magic a part of his soul; maybe it was.

He decided to change the subject. “I’ll show you your room.”

Tony stepped past Loki and was grateful when the mage fell into step beside him. They walked across the living space to reach the room which hadn’t seen a guest in over six months. He opened the door and gestured for Loki to step inside.

It wasn’t anything special; bed, closet, desk, en suite bathroom. Rhodey was the only person who used it and only when he was in town for a couple of days. Tony didn’t expect to look up from his cursory glance of the room to find Loki had turned and was holding his gaze with sharp, intense green eyes.

“Erm,” Tony tried not to shuffle on his feet. “What?”

“Should I break this curse,” Loki told him, sounding more serious than Tony had ever heard, “your kindness in this matter will not be forgotten. I will still consider myself in your debt.”

Tony knew he could shrug it off or dismiss it, but to do so would be to dismiss _Loki_ and the genuine effort and honesty he was showing. It was why Tony just gave a small nod of understanding. 

Nothing more was said on the subject as Tony stepped back from the door. “If you need anything, speak to JARVIS.” He paused. “I should probably warn that he’ll be watching you, so don’t give him a reason to point a gun at you.” Loki almost smiled, yet, it soon faded, as he likely realised how little he _could_ do in his current state. Tony hurriedly continued on, “I’ll be downstairs telling everyone about the tower’s new guest. Should be fun. Maybe, someone won’t actually yell at me, but that would be a first.”

He gave Loki an awkward wave (how _did_ you say goodbye to your former enemy now magicless mage and housemate?) and turned on his heel to head down to the common room.

“JARVIS, round up who’s in the tower and send them to the common room.”

“What about those who are on missions?”

“And ruin the surprise for when they get home? You know me better than that, J.”

“Of course, Sir. I thought you would prefer for your guests to _not_ shoot one another in the hallway.”

Tony winced. “Okay. Fine. Send them a memo. Then forward all calls to Thor, it’s his brother. Let him convince them it’s a good idea.”

“Very good, Sir,” JARVIS drawled.

But hey, as far as Tony was concerned, the less people telling him he’d ‘ _lost his goddamn mind_ ’ the better. Thor had an excuse for giving a damn. Tony didn’t. 

(Well, unless you counted his compassionate heart, but then, no one but Pepper and Rhodey really counted that, did they?)

* * *

Like Tony expected, everyone but Thor was unhappy with the decision, but Tony did have the joy of saying “ _my tower, my choice of guests_ ”. Barton suggested, since Loki was vulnerable, they should take him to SHIELD for custody. He was shot down in flames, not only by Thor and Tony, but Bruce too.

They weren’t about to throw Loki to SHIELD to be poked, prodded and locked in a cell. Tony also didn’t trust SHIELD to be able to protect Loki if any of his old enemies showed up.

There was a good half-hour of arguing, but with Rogers and Romanov off on a mission, Barton was outnumbered and Loki was allowed to stay.

Barton had decided to leave the tower until either Loki was gone or Rogers was back, but the SHIELD threesome had always been more inclined to live away from Stark Tower than inside it. Which was why Tony had never renamed it _Avengers_ Tower. It had been in the plans, but when he’d worked out how incompatible the team was, he’d cut his losses and focused his attention on Bruce, and surprisingly, Thor.

Now, though, he had to contend with Loki.

The funny thing was, he was actually a very quiet and considerate house guest. He slept for almost a full twenty-four hours. When he reappeared to get breakfast, he requested JARVIS ask Tony if he could borrow the books lying around (despite probably knowing they were from the Asgardian library). Tony had still told him yes, and after that, Tony didn’t see Loki for two days.

He locked himself in the room and only came out for refreshments and food, and never when Tony was in the penthouse. Tony had given the mage his space. He was sure that after spending days feeling his magic slipping away with every passing moment, he hadn’t had a lot of time to relax or feel safe. 

It was on the fourth day of Loki’s habitation in the tower that JARVIS cut off Tony’s music in the lab and said, “Sir, I would recommend your presence at the penthouse.”

“Why?” Tony asked. “Has Loki blown something up?”

“Not yet, Sir, but as Mr Odinson is attempting to speak with his brother, a volatile confrontation might yet occur.”

Tony grimaced. He also quickly got to his feet and headed for the elevator. “What is Thor trying to do?”

“I believe he is attempting to convince Mr Liesmith to reside on his floor of the tower.”

Tony winced. Thor wasn’t stupid, but sometimes, Tony really had to wonder what the Thunderer was thinking. Because surely suggesting that your cornered, defenceless, younger, _estranged_ brother needed your protection was a fucking obvious recipe for anger and disaster.

Stepping into the elevator, Tony took a breath and prepared for what could very well become the infamous ‘Ragnarok’. He just had to cool the air, convince Thor to back off, and make sure Loki never worked out Tony was trying to help him. He could see the mage getting just as prickly about being defended by a ‘ _mortal_ ’.

When the doors opened on his floor, he could hear the argument already:

“I am not some useless mortal incapable of defending myself!”

“I never said that, brother!”

“I am not your brother!”

“Loki, please! I merely wish to help-”

“Oh yes, how you must _adore_ seeing me without my seidr. Is this not the day you have longed for? When Loki could not use his _woman’s art_ in battles? When he could not use dishonour and tricks to win his fights?”

“Loki! You put words in my mouth that I have never spoken!”

“Yet, you have laughed along with every other Aesir who ever mocked me!”

“You take their jests to heart! They did not mean-”

“They meant every _word!_ ” 

The words were followed by a dagger that flew through the air. Thor dodged it, having been watching his brother. Tony had turned the corner and leapt backwards with a yelp. He barely avoided the blade, but the artwork on the wall wasn’t so lucky as the dagger embedded into it.

Tony stared at it for a moment before he turned around and faced the two Aesir. It was almost comical. They were both standing there, wide-eyed and like two kids who had been caught misbehaving.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Tony fixed them both with his sternest glare. “That was a ten-thousand-dollar painting. What the fuck?”

There was only a brief pause before Thor pointed at Loki and hurriedly declared, “Loki did it!”

Loki shot Thor a look of pure horror and betrayal. It was a sight so typical of _siblings_ that it made it obvious that no matter their history, they truly had grown up together. It still didn’t mean Tony was fond of a tattle-tale. (And if that was his personal bias from being the one doing the mischief in childhood and being dobbed in, well, no one needed to know.)

“Really, Thor? I had no idea, what with you favouring a magical hammer and all.” Tony watched the relief form on Thor’s face, waiting until he started to feel confident in his escape before; “But, do you want to explain to me why you’re up here, not only telling Loki _he_ can’t protect himself, but that _I_ can’t protect anyone staying as a guest on _my_ floor?”

The moment that Thor realised the insult he’d casually backhanded Tony with was the moment where Loki started to look entertained. 

“I did not mean any offence,” Thor quickly insisted. “I know you are a mighty warrior, Stark.”

“Oh,” and Loki’s bitterness was back with a vengeance, “so he, a _mortal_ , is a mighty warrior but I am nothing but a defenceless lamb?”

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor groaned, frustration in his voice.

“Sparkles has a point,” Tony chimed in. “He might not be firing on all cylinders, but he can still throw a dagger and slit a jugular.” Tony gestured over his shoulder for good measure, seeing something uncomfortable flitter across Loki’s face. “Also, you’re like, five floors away. If you don’t think Loki can last long enough for you to rush up here and cover his back, then I’m actually offended on Loki’s behalf.”

Thor was backed into a corner, and while he didn’t like it, he did still have to admit defeat. “If Loki wishes to stay here, I shall honour his wishes.”

“You have no right to interfere at all,” Loki snapped, glaring at Thor. “It is Stark I struck my deal with, I would be pleased if I never saw your face again for the entirety of my stay.”

Tony winced. _Ouch_. Thor’s face fell, he looked as if Loki had truly gutted him, and if Loki felt even a twinge of remorse, he was careful not to show it. Thor slumped even as he nodded. 

“Then I shall leave you. I know together, you and Stark will be a match for any threat that faces you. I only wish I could be welcomed at your side again, Loki.”

It was only because Thor’s back was turned, that Tony saw a hint of pain cross Loki’s face. Yet, he never let Thor see and the Thunderer made his way to the elevator with depressed features. Tony felt bad for the poor guy. He also wanted to correct Thor about him and Loki being any kind of _team_ , but Thor had taken enough of a beating today. No use crushing his last remaining hopes.

Turning back to Loki, he found the mage’s attention was now focused solely on him. His eyes were narrowed in an expression more contemplative than angry. “You came to my defence.”

Tony had to think fast. “I’m still owed magic lessons. I don’t want to have to push my way through Thor just to pick your brain.”

Loki didn’t look like he believed Tony, but surprisingly, he didn’t try to pry further and work out the truth. “Then, I suppose I should live up to my half of our arrangement.”

He turned on his heel and started heading for his room. Tony wasn’t sure what to do, but when Loki paused and looked over his shoulder to ask, “Are you coming?”

Well, Tony saw no reason to argue. Who was he to turn down magic lessons with someone as talented as Loki?

* * *

Tony would be the first to tell you, he did not expect to become friends with Loki. 

But, working with Loki was like working with Bruce only… _more_. Bruce was a genius and they got along well on an intellectual level, but personality wise, they were quite different.

Him and Loki? They clicked like two complimentary pieces. It was dry grass meeting a spark, give them five seconds and they were a wild fire, taking over every piece of information near them. They fed off each other and within fucking _three hours_ , they were completing each other’s sentences.

They’d also jumped from magic to engineering, to Earth technology, to what was used on Asgard, to other realms, to different Earth cultures, to Loki’s daggers, to Tony’s repulsors.

There was even one startling moment where they forgot they were meant to be enemies.

Tony was talking about the arc reactor and Loki was discussing the finer points of how illusions could be disrupted when JARVIS had politely but pointedly called, “ _Sirs_.”

They'd been momentarily confused until they looked from the roof to each other and then they… realised. They were giving away their secrets. Well, not _secrets_ ; other people could work out what they were explaining, but they were offering it so artlessly, to an _enemy_ , no less.

They had been talking for only a few hours and they’d completely forgotten.

“I-”

“It’s-”

They both stopped. Loki swallowed and Tony ran a hand through his hair.

“We should speak about the curse,” Loki said, his voice flat and controlled.

Tony nodded. “Yeah, we should do that.”

They remained quiet, neither of them feeling comfortable or ready to dive into something so effortlessly.

_Fuck it._

“Want a drink?” Tony asked.

“ _Yes_ ,” Loki instantly agreed.

Tony gave a wry smile and stood up. Loki followed him and they made their way out to the bar. “Gin and tonic?”

“You remembered?” Loki questioned, amused.

“You think I’d forget our first date?”

It was a throw away comment, but when Loki didn’t respond back, Tony glanced behind him. Loki was sitting at the bar, his hands in fists and his jaw clenched.

_Right. A reminder of what got him stuck here. What he lost._

And it was still early days, they were still more _enemies_ than _allies_ , but Tony also knew that Loki was full of the kind of potential that meant _friend_ and Tony had never been good at holding back when he met someone he liked.

“Hey, we’ll figure it out.”

Loki smiled humourlessly. “And then, I shall be free from your tower.”

Tony paused in getting out the glasses and alcohol. He caught Loki’s eyes. “And then we’ll be enemies again?”

“What else would we be?” Loki asked, sounding more curious than forceful. “You might be a bright mind, Stark. Compassionate, kind and surprisingly engaging, but you are one among billions.” He shook his head. “No, Stark, if you will gain anything from this endeavour, it will be to hold enough of my regard so that I might stay my hand.”

Tony blinked. “Are you saying you won’t kill me?”

“Yes,” Loki stated simply. “Mortals in general might be beneath my attention or consideration, but you are worth more than that.”

Tony wasn’t sure whether to be appalled at Loki’s complete disregard for the lives of an entire race, or incredibly flattered that Loki had decided _he_ was impressive enough to be kept alive. 

Was it bad he was leaning towards flattered? 

After all, Tony rarely found someone he considered _worth_ his attention. It didn’t mean he planned to kill them or saw them to be as insignificant as ants, but if he considered the upbringing Loki had and where he was from? Well, it made some degree of sense.

It was arrogant as hell, but it also showed something very fundamental about Loki. It showed that he could _change_ his opinion. It showed that maybe he wasn’t as villainous as he seemed. And _that_ was something Tony was going to think about.

But, for now, he flashed Loki a smile.

“Well, I’m officially flattered; favourite mortal of the God of Mischief. Can I put that on my resume?”

Loki snorted. “It is not a high accolade.”

“Oh, yes, it is. I’ve risen from being an unworthy ant, to a worthy mortal. That deserves a celebration. J? Order some pizza for us.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony grinned as he went back to fixing Loki’s drink and, when that was slid to the mage, he poured himself a scotch. Loki was smiling down at his glass and Tony quirked his eyebrow. “What?”

“Numerous years and battles, and I finally gain my promised drink.”

It took Tony a moment to even remember and when he did, he barked out a laugh. “Well, hell, Loki. You could have just asked. I would have made you one months ago.”

“Ah, but it means more now, doesn’t it?” Loki questioned, a small smirk forming. “You are no longer an ant, after all.”

Tony grinned back and before he could rethink it, he held out his glass for a toast. Loki didn’t hesitate to respond and their glasses clinked softly. 

And looking at Loki in this new light with ease between them and an acknowledged, mutual respect, Tony could so easily imagine a strong, unbreakable friendship forming. 

It was a shame that, if given the chance, Loki wouldn’t be sticking around. He’d be going back to a villain as if nothing had happened. The only reminder would be his refusal to kill Tony, and a knife wound in an expensive painting.

* * *

A week ago, when Loki first arrived at the tower, they had both known that Tony actually _wanting_ to kiss Loki was never going to happen.

A week ago, Tony would have assumed he and Loki would rarely see each other unless Loki was working on the curse.

But now seven days had passed, and everything was much more complicated. He and Loki had spent every spare moment together, talking for hours. They theorised and traded knowledge and stories. They laughed, joked and got to know one another.

And as their time together increased, as Tony got to _know_ the man behind the villainous mask, Tony began to… _like_ him. Tony also began to acknowledge something he’d always known but chosen to ignore. Loki was _gorgeous_. He had perfect cheekbones, a delightful smirk, a smoking-hot body and a mind that was sharp enough to cut glass.

Loki was, in a single word, _desirable_.

And when Tony worked that out, it came with a horrifying realisation; Tony wanted Loki. He could break the kiss with one well-timed press of lips - but, if he did that, Loki would leave.

Tony didn’t kid himself. Loki thought he was the only mortal on the planet worthy of life and a conversation, that sure as hell didn’t equate to wanting to _kiss_ or heaven forbid _date_ Tony.

And the worst part, the fucking _worst part_ was that he couldn’t just push his attraction and interest down and pretend it didn’t exist. He couldn’t stick his head in the sand and enjoy the friendship they had, because doing that would be cruel.

Loki desperately wanted his magic back. He enjoyed talking to and working with Tony but he never stopped trying to regain his seidr. It meant the world to him, and keeping it from him was not only cruel, but it would destroy any trust Loki had in him.

Tony had known Loki for a week— _truly_ known him, as opposed to just fighting and bantering with him across a battlefield—and Tony didn’t want to lose that. He didn’t want to lose waking up in the morning and making a cup of coffee and finding Loki already on the couch reading.

He didn’t want to miss dropping down beside Loki and peering at the mage’s book, trying to work out what new theory he was pursuing today. 

Tony didn’t want to go back to fighting him. 

He wasn’t even sure he _could_ , not when the last thing Tony was destined to do before the mage left was kiss him with desire and affection.

Tony had worked out his developing feelings less than twenty-four hours ago (when he’d been watching Loki explain magical concepts with bright eyes and gesturing hands and he’d so desperately wanted to kiss the passion from his lips). He knew he should have admitted it and kissed Loki then and there, but he was afraid.

Afraid of rejection, afraid of losing Loki, afraid of everything ending.

But, Tony should have known that just like most things in his life, a villain would be the one to ruin it.

It had been another quiet morning and Tony had been sitting beside Loki, his coffee in his hands. They’d already had breakfast and he was showered and changed. He was putting off going to the workshop as he tried to pluck up the courage to ask Loki about how he liked living in the tower. 

(If he would stay, if a week was long enough to decide villainy was overrated and causing chaos in the lab with Tony would be so much better. _Hah_. As fucking if.)

“You are unusually quiet,” Loki remarked, glancing away from his book. He was more amused than concerned. “What has stolen your attention?”

 _You_ , Tony thought but didn’t say.

He’d planned to say so many things, but the words that came out of his mouth were softer, “I know how much you want your magic back.”

Loki’s expression shifted, longing, pain and resignation rushing across it before he glanced away. “You cannot help it, Stark. I will find a way around this, even if the most… expedient method is out of my grasp.”

“Loki,” Tony began, his voice thick with emotion and his heart pounding, because Loki deserved his magic, Loki deserved his _freedom_ and Tony had no right to keep him here just because he selfishly wanted Loki to himself. “The curse-”

But, that was as far as Tony got before every window in the penthouse shattered inwards. Tony dropped his coffee and ducked, taking a few moments to realise not a single shard had hit him as Loki had shielded him with his body.

Loki pulled back and his cuts were already healing, glass pushing from his skin like teardrops. A woman with flowing blond hair and a vicious smile floated into the room. 

“ _Enchantress_ ,” Loki snarled.

“Oh, Loki,” she cooed. “You’ve had two weeks and still you can’t make a mortal kiss you. We always did say you were the one no one could love.”

Loki snarled. “It was not _I_ that could never gain love. Was it not you who tried so _pathetically_ to gain Thor’s attention?”

Her expression turned sour. “Oh, Loki. You never did know when to stop _talking_.”

She followed the words with a flare of pale green magic. Loki was already grabbing Tony and pulling him to his feet. He was pushing Tony backwards even as he pulled a knife from his jacket. But, Tony could see the tension and the _fear_ ; because Loki could only carry so many knives and he’d begun to _relax_ while at the tower.

They weren’t ready for this, and her magic was forming clones; something Loki had bitterly admitted he wouldn’t be able to fight against anymore. He had no seidr and that meant his ability to read _other_ magic-users was crippled.

“Loki,” Tony hissed, gripping the other man and trying to tug on his arm and make him turn.

“Quiet,” Loki snapped. “If your suit doesn’t arrive in time, flee. I’m the one she’s here for.”

Tony glared and he was about to argue when the elevator doors opened and Thor was flying out with a battle cry. He blew past them before throwing his hammer at the Enchantress. She avoided him and quickly caught Thor in the tendrils of her magic. Tony could _hear_ the Hulk roaring in the distance, but none of that mattered.

He didn’t care if they could beat her without Loki, because that wasn’t the _point._

Tony grabbed Loki’s arm and _yanked_ Loki to face him. Loki was glaring, but Tony just cupped his cheeks and tugged him down. He saw Loki’s eyes widen a moment before their lips touched. Tony pressed his longing, his affection and his _want_ into the kiss.

He heard the Enchantress shriek with rage, and it was enough to make Tony pull back. He didn’t look Loki in the eyes, he just dropped his gaze to Loki’s hands. They were already glowing green and even knowing this would hurt, even knowing Loki would leave and never come back, Tony felt _happy_ for him.

Tony raised his head and looked into Loki’s shocked features. He rubbed his thumb over Loki’s cheek. “Go kick ass, Lokes. Show her why you’re the better mage.”

The emotions crossed Loki’s face to fast to catch, it was a split-second where Loki looked like he would say something before-

“Brother!”

Loki snapped his head behind them and threw up a green shield. The female mage’s magic lashed against it, but Loki’s shield held firm. Loki’s other arm was braced protectively across Tony’s chest, but Tony could only look up at Loki’s face; a wide and terrifying smirk was pulling at the mage’s lips.

_Perhaps I will find a way to break this curse. Or at the very least, the caster’s neck._

Loki’s words from a week ago echoed in Tony’s mind and Tony already knew what Loki was going to do; he didn’t have a chance to stop him (not that he would have) as the moment the suit appeared, Loki was gone in a flash of green. Tony pulled himself into his armour while Loki threw himself into the fray, cutting with daggers and magic through any defence the Enchantress attempted.

“Where’s The Hulk?” Tony asked.

“Fighting a humanoid creature with an axe on the lower floors.” 

Tony blinked. “Is he winning?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Oh, good, I guess. Make sure he doesn’t break the Tower.”

“I had hoped you might enjoy a restoration.”

Tony’s lips twitched. “Don’t sass me.”

JARVIS said nothing, but that was less to do with Tony’s words and more to do with Tony’s distraction by the fight. Loki was like a demon unleashed and he wasn’t stopping. The woman was trying everything she could, but Loki’s magic was no match for her.

Tony didn’t know _how_ she’d managed to curse Loki in the first place, but Loki was getting his revenge. He eventually caught her with a hand around the throat and slammed her into the wall. She gasped and scrabbled at him. Their magics lashed through the air around them, fighting like a hundred deadly swords - but, it was obvious, she couldn’t keep up.

And when he finally got her held in place, when his magic crashed against hers and pinned her to the wall as firmly as the hand against her neck. Loki leant in, his eyes glowing green.

“You deserve a painful death, you miserable wretch.”

“Loki!” Thor shouted, his voice full of concern.

Loki’s eyes darted to the side, but he barely lingered on Thor, he moved directly to Tony who was standing back. He hadn’t even entered the fight, not needing to when Loki had everything under control.

Loki stared at him for a long moment, but the visor was hiding Tony’s face and Tony had no idea what Loki was searching for. When Loki turned back to the woman, he hissed, “Consider yourself lucky you are in _his_ house, for I will not bathe his walls in your blood.”

He followed the words up with a move almost too quick to see as he brought his vambrace across her temple. She collapsed in an instant and Loki stepped back, not cushioning her fall to the floor. Thor rushed over to her, but Loki raised his head, giving Tony one more, searching look before, from one blink to the next, he was gone.

Tony’s heart lurched and he gritted his teeth.

He’d known it was coming. He’d _known_ , Loki wouldn’t stay, but God, for half a moment, he’d been hopeful.

“She is alive,” Thor said, his voice dragging Tony from his thoughts and making him walk over to the Thunderer. Thor sounded almost awed. “Loki let her live.” He raised his head, his eyes full of hope. “He did not take his revenge. He left her to face Asgardian justice.”

“Yeah, well,” Tony muttered, “from what I’ve heard, that’s not exactly a nice sentence she’d be getting. Now, forget your brother for a bit, we’ve got to get her and her friend restrained before the Hulk tears this place apart.”

Thor winced. “Aye.” He picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. “I shall call for Heimdall and he shall deal with her. I shall then join you.”

It was better than nothing.

Yet, even as Tony went to do clean up and get the Hulk to calm down, Tony’s mind couldn’t stop flashing back to Loki and the words he’d said. 

And then there was the _look_ the mage had given him both before he’d teleported and before he’d let the Enchantress live.

If Loki didn’t care about what they’d shared, if Loki was going back to being a careless, violent _villain_ , he wouldn’t have cared about slaughtering her in Tony’s tower … right?

* * *

Everyone knew what Tony had done.

It was obvious after Loki had used his magic and teleported. Bruce looked at him with sympathy once he de-Hulked. Thor, if he had anything to say, didn’t have the time to do it as he (and some Einherjar sent down for the purpose) had to drag up the Enchantress’ axe wielding accomplice.

It left Tony to deal with it on his own. Bruce was downstairs having tea and calming down, Thor was sorting out the magical prisoners on Asgard and Tony… well, he returned to the penthouse with its shattered windows and battered walls.

His coffee mug was on the ground, the coffee everywhere but the mug unbroken. The magic book was on the ground equally unharmed. It was almost poetic that the mug and book had ended up so close, but yet, not touching.

Tony sighed, looking around and finding his eyes catching on the piece of artwork that had the indent from Loki’s dagger in the centre. Tony had long decided to keep the damage as a fond reminder, even if a part of him had hoped that he could tell the story with Loki at his side.

But, that wasn’t going to happen anymore, was it?

Loki had got the kiss he’d come for and now he had no reason to return. He’d made Tony _want_ him, and whether that was by accident or design, it hadn’t changed the outcome. Loki was free to do whatever he wanted, and Tony had to accept that.

This time, Tony managed to keep in his sigh.

“Okay, J, hire the-”

He stopped, his words stalling as he looked around his penthouse which was… pristine; not an item out of place, not a scuff on the wall or a broken window. It was _impossible_ – but then, not for a magic-user, not for someone like…

“Loki,” he whispered, as his eyes caught on the other man. 

He was lingering near the guest room, but he stepped forward upon hearing his name. “Anthony.”

Tony sucked in a breath. His heart pounded. _He didn’t say Stark._

“You came back.”

Loki smiled and continued to walk closer. He didn’t stop until they were only inches apart. “Of course I did.”

Tony licked his lips. “Why?”

Loki chuckled. “I thought that would have been obvious.”

He raised his hand and a spark of green danced along his fingers. Yet, he didn’t look at his seidr, his eyes stayed fixed on Tony. He was looking at him with delight, and a heavy amount of wonder.

“I had thought the curse an even crueller punishment than Amora believed,” Loki told him. “I had thought, what a fool I had become, growing to care for a man who would never return my interest.” Loki cupped Tony’s cheek, “But, then you kissed me.”

“And it broke the curse,” Tony whispered, already grinning, because he _knew_ , the same way Loki had from the moment their lips connected. 

“Yes,” Loki agreed, “and suddenly, I had not only my seidr, but I had _you_.”

The words made Tony’s chest erupt with warmth, but before he could say a word, Loki was bending down and for the fourth time, their lips were pressing together.

But unlike the others, this kiss tasted all the sweeter. It was their _first_ kiss; one without a curse and without fear. It was the kiss that symbolised a beginning and a future. It was the start of something new and amazing.

Because, no matter what had come before, or how they’d found themselves in this position, Tony knew that this would become something he would cherish and want with all of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd Loki never officially joins the Avengers or retires from being a villain, but he lives in the tower and ruthlessly protects Tony sooo win-win? Tony certainly thinks so XD
> 
>  **EDIT:** OKAY EVERYONE. SOME AMAZING ART/A COMIC HAS BEEN DONE FOR THE BEGINNING OF THIS BY JAXONKREIDE AND IT'S [HERE](https://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/184687224504/accidental-4-page-comic-fanart-for-kisses-dont) AND FABULOUS. GO CHECK IT OUT.


End file.
